reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Lola
Lola 'is one of the Ladies-in-Waiting and a close friend of Queen Mary along with Lady Kenna, Lady Aylee and Greer of Kinross. She married Lord Julien (whom is precivedd dead) and has gave birth to Francis's bastard child in the season 2 premire. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Snakes in the Garden * Long Live The King * Slaughter Of Innocence Personality Lola is brave, but is very stubborn and can be a little rude. She is loyal to her Queen, and has a deep caring nature about her, but is prone to lash out when upset. She craves for love and is scared of being left alone. Her wish to find love often makes her reactive and she would often use her heart more than her head. She's shocked of how vicious the French Court was when her beloved was killed. Throughout the season she starts being quite smart with how she interacts. She always tried to do the right thing, but doesn't always make it. She is carrying Francis' child which was a result of a night of passion. It must be cleared though that Francis wasn't engaged with Mary by that time. At Lola's discovery of the pregnancy and Francis being engaged once again with Mary, she kept the pregnancy for as long as she could. It could be speculated that she'd been planning to hide the pregnancy whatever situation she might be because she never wanted to be included in the Court's tangled webs. Early Life Lola dated a Scottish boy named Colin MacPhail who worked on a farm until she was sent to France as a Lady-in-waiting. Season 1 * 'Pilot Trumpets sounded as a carriage arrived and four young women got out. Lady Kenna, Greer of Kinross, Lady Aylee and Lady Lola were all brand new ladies-in-waiting for their young Scottish Queen, Mary Stuart. The four looked around admiring their greeting from the French Court. They all watched as King Henry watches them. But soon their own Queen arrived and they all joined together in a big hug, not having been together for years. Mary looked to the King of France waiting to greet her. She asked if the woman beside him is Queen Catherine. Kenna informed her that she is actually Diane de Poitiers, the King's official mistress. And that beside them is their son Sebatian, the King's favourite. Before Mary can greet the Royals she was stopped by Prince Francis who cut across the grass to meet her where she stood. They exchanged greetings and Mary talked on sheepishly, loosing her composure. Both appeared happy at the appearance of the other. They were no longer the children they once were. After talking, Francis escorted Mary towards the Monarchs of France for proper introduction. Mary was set up in her chambers as Lola and the others were given instructions on what their duties were to their Queen and what was expected of them at all times. Once they were alone, they immediately started dressing themselves up. However, not long into the preparation, a few of them decided to take off and explore the castle. Lola was taking a warm bath after dealing with all the excitement of the day and getting ready for the wedding. She was surprised when she felt a hand on her, but was very excited to see it is Colin MacPhail, her boyfriend from Scotland who traveled to join her in France. They embraced and after talking for a little, Colin proposes to Lola, and she happily accepted. Once Lola was dressed they brought their case to Queen Catherine first, who was pleased with this union. But the Queen asked Lola to do something for her, and left. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone was celebrating with a grand party as Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Mary greets people, with Aylee by her side. Lola is talking with Greer as she notices Colin, Greer as why he is talking to Mary instead of with her. Lola, annoyed states he's simply paying his respects to his Queen as he hands her a glass of wine. They both cheer and drink. Then all five girls dance in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. Henry watches one of the girls dancing in the middle of the floor intently. Later that night at the bedding ceremony Lola and the girls decide to spy of the even, wanting to know what they will be in for on their wedding nights. When they decide they've seen enough, they run off in different directions. Scared and excited at what they just watched. Lola goes to look for Colin and appears to be unable to find him. The next day Mary informs her them that Colin attempted to rape her the night before. Everyone is unsure how to react, and Lola is very upset. Lola tells them she was able to talk to him, and says someone with power forced him to try and rape Mary. After Mary has a meeting with the King and Queen of France, she informs them that Colin has already been beheaded. Lola blames Mary for what happened. Mary tried to calm her, and promises to protect them as they are all still friends. None of the girl’s answer and they all stay quiet after that, none of them looking at each other. Mary leaves, upset. * Snakes in the Garden Lola finally falls to sleep in Mary's room the morning after she finds out about her beloved Colin MacPhail's death. Hours later she is present in the throne room as the King & Queen discus the furure bride of their 7 year old son Charles. Apparently her name is Madeleine and she is French, rich, and will be arriving that day by ship. Mary manages to tag along on the outing to be with Francis. That afternoon they are all gathered in Mary's chambers when King Henry and Queen Catherine make a personal appearance. They inform them that Colin has escaped and is now most likely in The Blood Wood. Mary request to see him when he is found. Preferably alive. The next morning they all go to Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Party. Kenna asks who the King is talking with since he's clearly ignoring the Queen. Greer says he's the king and can talk with whomever he wants. That night Lola is in the hallway with the girls when Francis informs Mary that Colon's body has been found. *'Kissed' Lola and the girls are all having a picnic down by the river. The topic of kissing comes up, Kenna say she wants a more experienced man, and Greer informs them she's never had her first kiss. Respectfully no one asks Lola. Sara D'Piro comes down and informs them that Mary's uncle Claude de Guise is waiting for her in her chambers. That night while at dinner Nostradamus is order by King Henry to read Mary and her ladies fortunes. He tells Lola she will love again, but tells Aylee she will never see Scotland again. He leaves and Mary follows him angry. Not long after that do they all witness Mary having a romantic dance with Francis, only to be interrupted by Tomás His dancing style in much more sophisticated. Mary soon leaves, followed by Greer. *'Hearts and Minds' It's morning time and Mary and her ladies are watching a tournament outside between Francis and Tomás. However Lola had to miss it, she has been instructed by her Queen to look after Sebastian. He was badly hurt a couple nights before and is recovering with Nostradamus by his side. Not long after she arrives does Bash send his caretaker away in favour of her. She reads to him a book. Soon Bash is asking about her life, and he shows her the drawing he made of an Archangel. They continue talking and Lola tells him of her two dead old brothers. The next day Lola decides to dress up as an Archangel, possible to impress Bash. However she receives the bad news when they realize Tomás is missing, and he might actually have been the one to order the hit that hurt Bash, and not Simon Westbrook. Francis is with them too, and the two brother go off to find him. Back at the The Michaelmas Banquet Lola and the girls are trying to think of a way to stall time so King Henry doesn't have the wrong man beheaded. Kenna somehow convinces him to wait a little longer. The next day in the throne room Mary is with all her ladies when she takes advantage that France will have to renegotiate with Scotland for a marriage between the countries. * A Chill in the Air * Chosen * Left Behind * Fated * For King and Country * Sacrifice * Inquisition * Royal Blood Fredrick is in Paris, France and after being caught cheated at cards, has talked his way out of getting his hands smashed by promising to pay off his debt with interest. Not long after, Lola arrives with the money. When Lola pays off his debt, the housemaster informs her of his cheating and tells her that the price for that is much higher. He insinuates that a night with her would clear her brother of what was left over, and any hard feelings. Luckily for Lola Francis' appears and decided to made a wager. Francis pays 4 times the debt for one quarter of the cards. After he looses he tries again, this time the wager has been raised to 16 times the original debt and the housemaster draws a Queen. Francis draws and King and wins. Lola and Francis retire to him room where they play cards for the rest of the night and Lola complains about her screw-up brother, but they are all her parents have left. Francis sympathizes with her and hours later they fall asleep beside each other. The next morning they wake up clothed, but in each other's arms. Soon the sexual tension builds and after Lola confirms that Mary will not be upset, and Francis is assured she is not a maiden, they consummate their relationship. By noon they are both down stairs again ready to part ways. However they are informed that the Queen of France is to be beheaded within the week and Francis is eager to return back to court. * Consummation Francis and Lola had spent the night in a wooden cabin. Francis was already up and dressed, and was coming back to the cabin when Lola was finishing up. Francis’ mind was preoccupied on whether or not his mother was alive or dead. He was scared of what was going to happen, and didn't want to be around for Mary, and his brother's wedding. Mother wanted them to go over there lie again, as she did not want Mary to know they had been together. Francis assured her she would not. Half a day later France it's entered the castle with Lola in front of him as she told their lie. She then requested that Greer and Kenna follow her back to her chambers and help her change out of her cloths. Later that day King Henry arrived and told everyone how the English Queen was dead. He now demanded that Mary make her choose on which of his sons to marry. The next day while helping Mary get ready for her wedding she confronted kenna. Asking her where she had been the night before when she went to visit her with hot coco, but a servant said she was with the king. Kenna tried to play it off, but Lola's said it was very late, and she knew what she was up to and it was a mistake. Kenna then informed Lola she knew of the Château she had claimed to stay at. And that it had burned down the year before. She didn't know exactly what Lola and Francis had been up to, but she could make a pretty good guess. Not long after that Lola walked with Greer, and Kenna down the aisle for Mary and Francis' Wedding. Once it was over they all retreated to the wedding reception and danced together. However soon it was time for the consummation ceremony. While Francis' and Mary were in the middle of their bedding ceremony Lola was having a hard time watching, knowing she had just been with Francis the night before. * Dirty Laundry * The Darkness * Monsters * Liege Lord * No Exit * Toy Soldiers * Higher Ground * Long Live The King * Slaughter Of Innocence Notes * Lola was engaged to Colin MacPhail before his death. Pilot. * Colin and Lola were each other's first kisses. Kissed. * Lola and Colin were each other's firsts. Royal Blood. * Married Lord Julien to cover up her pregnancy. No Exit. * Lola accidentally killed Uncle Bartos during a fight. Long Live The King. Historical Notes * Historically, her name, as well as the names of the other ladies-in-waiting of Queen Mary, was known to also be Mary. This led to them being called the Four Marys. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Lady Lola are the following: • Anna Popplewell • Anna Popplewell/Gallery • Ladies-in-Waiting • Lola and Lord Julien • Lola and Colin • Lola and Francis • Ladies-in-Waiting Fashion Style • Fashion References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:Ladies-in-waiting Category:Scottish Category:Noble Category:Lady Category:Mistress